The present invention concerns an airbag module for the passenger seat in a motor vehicle.
Airbag modules for passenger seats in motor vehicles are increasingly being offered for sale as options and even as original equipment by the automotive industry. Considerable efforts are on the other hand being made to rationalize the manufacture of automobiles in order to remain internationally competitive. This means that accessory passenger-seat airbags must be provided as cheaply as possible.
The result is that an assembly of the aforementioned genus must be designed as ideally as possible from the aspects of materials, manufacture, and installation.